Hailee Little
Hailee Ann Little Hailee was born and raised in Avalon, Australia, where she lived with her parents, her older brother, and her younger sister. Her family owns a small local restaurant and as soon as she could hold a spoon Hailee was tasked with helping cook at the restaurant. She attended Barrenjoey high school from when she was twelve to about eighteen years old. Hailee Little is one of the six Digidestined who saved Sydney, Australia from Arrigettamon's attack in 2008. She became a digidestined and was partnered with Roomon in April of 2001, after witnessing a Digimon attack in the city. In December of the next year she along with her brother, Calvin and other Australian Digidestined defended Australia against Dark Spires and their effects. Hailee continued her work as a Digidestined, and eventually recruited and begun training her cousin Oliver and best friend, Sandy when they became Digidestined in 2007. In April of 2008 when it became clear that reptilian Digimon were raiding Avalon, Australia, Hailee led her friends into battle against them. After other local Digidestined, Jason Hopkins, Jinjing Fu, and Adam Beckerton joined the group, all six of them fought against the mutated tyrant, Arrigettamon. After Hailee earned the crest of Unity, when she discovered how much her friends were there for her, Arrigettimon was defeated by the power of Kareinadramon's battle move "Unified hearts". In June of 2008, Hailee and her friends were introduced to Jeremy Boam a IAA agent who has been keeping an eye on them. The kids are given a choice, they can either hide their Digimon and identities and keep quiet about the events of their past, or go public with everything and stand up for Digimon rights in Australia. Eventually they choose to go public with who they are and remain a strong group. In 2011, Hailee graduates from high school and begins attending UNSW with Sandy and Jinjing, not really sure what career she is pursuing. The next year Hailee decides to fly to Japan on a whim and she begins attending Hattori cooking school in Shibuya, Japan. She lives with her Aunt Shelby in Shibuya until she is able to afford her own apartment. Hailee works at the Teatree cafe in Shibuya, while she goes to school. After living in Tokyo for a couple months, she reunites with her old pen-pal Hida Iori and they become friends. In the year 2015 they begin dating. The next year Hailee is given the Tea Tree and she turns it into a Digimon themed restaurant called the "Digitree cafe". It is a place where Digidestined, Digimon and normal people can come and learn about the history of Digidestined and eat both Japanese and Australian dishes. Hailee and Iori get married in 2017 and soon after they have twin daughters, Hida Yumiko and Hida Sumi. Personality Hailee is a very bold and active individual who lives for adventure and excitement. She is a natural born leader who has great self-confidence and stubbornness. Hailee used to be a bit of a lone wolf in school who never followed the crowd, but after forming a group that changed. Though at first she doesn't understand a group dynamic, through the course of the 2008 adventure she learns that unity and uniformity are not the same. After this, she understands that people all need to be different in order to work together. When she's not battling or exploring the digital world, Hailee is the life of the party and knows how to have a good time. Hailee loves meeting new people and can be pretty friendly and relaxed in such situations. She hates rules and restrictions and is known to have quite a temper when something she doesn't like happens. Overall, Hailee is a spirited and hard-working girl who is great at leading others. Physical Description Hailee is only five feet tall and has a slightly chubby build. She has a pale skin-tone and has light gray eyes. She has rosy cheeks and a dimple on her right cheek. At the age of nine she wears her golden blonde hair up in short and spiky pigtails. When she is fifteen years old her hair is kept a little longer than chin-length. She continues growing out her hair until she is about nineteen when she cuts it very short. Gallery Tiny Hailee.png Hailee's 08 outfits.png HAILEE.png angry as heck.png Hailee & Roo.png HL.png